marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 84
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rampage in the City! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_3 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_2 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_3 = Paul Reinman | Inker2_4 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Synopsis2 = The Hulk, seeking companionship, returns to Gamma Base to find it deserted. Deciding to seek company with his former comrades the Avengers, the Hulk travels to New York City. There, the Hulk steals some clothes to disguise himself, but he's still spotted and chased by the police. Getting away, the Hulk catches a news reel showing that the Boomerang's most recent attempt to capture the Delta missile was met with failure. He also learns that General Ross and Glenn Talbot have decided to move the Orion Missile to Cape Kennedy for more testing. Meanwhile, Rick Jones learns that the Hulk is in New York and, in order to get there, takes on a job for a man to drive a car to the city. He is advised not to look in the trunk of the car. While back in the Big Apple, the Hulk is once more spotted and chased by police. The Hulk tries to escape into the subway and falls on the rail, damaging it. Realizing that the inbound subway train would crash as a result of the damage he caused, the Hulk uses his strength to stop the subway car, and then makes his escape. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dan * ** Mac * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Sub-Mariner and Hulk stories happen at the exact same time, with the scene at the movie theater occurring in both stories. Like a Beast at Bay! * The fact that the Hulk and the Sub-Mariner go into a movie theater that is playing a newsreel should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of the Earth-616 universe. Before the wide proliferation of televised newscasts people used to find recorded news via newsreels that were played at movie theaters. * The narration mentions how the Sub-Mariner had previously met the Hulk in . Rampage in the City! * Cape Canaveral is called Cape Kennedy in this story. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as Cape Canaveral was renamed in 1963 following the assassination of John F. Kennedy but the State changed it back in 1973. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in the comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *2nd story: ** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}